50 Scenes of Love, Life, and Everything InBetween
by Corlimon
Summary: 50 scenes into Luke and Guy's life. *Some spoilers if you haven't beat the game.*
1. Chapter 1

Haha. I should really be working on A Change of Light, but I'm on a really big Tales kick so I wanted to write something for the series. I hope you enjoy~

Scenes are of various length, some ranging from a sentence to a long paragraph and are from different parts of the game.

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of the Abyss, Namco Bandai does.

_TOTATOTATOTA_

-1, First-

Believe it or not, Guy was the first person Luke ever spoke to after the kidnapping. Even if it was just small babbles and some incoherent speech, no one knew why the young lord would choose a petty servant over his own mother. Not even Guy knew the answer, but he liked to believe that it was love at first sight.

-2, Pain-

Sometimes, Luke liked it when his headaches came, because Guy would always be there to catch him and whisper sweet nothing into his ear to ease the pain.

-3, Trip-

One could call it a trip if they wanted. If that's what they thought a journey to save the world was. Though all Luke and Guy heard back at the manor was that the other staff was glad that Master Luke and his servant enjoyed their world trip. Luke always sighed to their comments and wished his staff wasn't so clueless.

-4, Sky-

Luke absolutely loved the sky. It was so bright and blue, and one could get lost looking at it in an instant. Though, the true reason Luke loved the sky was that it reminded him of Guy, because whenever he was with Guy, the sky smiled above them.

-5, Only-

Guy fidgeted. He had to get his nerves under control or else he would never be able to do what he wanted. Slaying countless monsters, facing Van, even women scared him less than the number of outcomes that could come from this. He sighed. It was one simple question, how hard could it be? Go in, ask, and get an answer. There. Simple. At least he wished it was. Swallowing the lump in throat, he entered Luke's room. "Oh, hey Guy, did you need something?" Luke asked innocently and Guy took a shaky step forward and got down on one knee and took out a small box. "Luke fon Fabre, will you do me the favor of being my one and only forever?" Luke just looked at Guy in shock before bursting out into tears. "Forever and more!" It was sealed with a kiss.

-6, Water-

Luke didn't really see what the big deal was the first time he saw the ocean. Guy had told him that it was a magnificent, beautiful thing. Luke just shook his head. It was just water. Guy definitely was a moron, his moron though.

-7, Boundaries-

Luke didn't understand why boundaries were not meant to be crossed. He loved Guy and didn't understand what he couldn't kiss him in public. "Luke, our love, it's, it's not right in some people's eyes. Especially with you being a noble and all." Luke sighed and gave up the fight for now. Even though he didn't like the issues boundaries brought up, he'd respect Guy's wishes.

-8, Rush-

When Guy had seen Luke become engulfed in that golden light, he knew Luke was going far away. So when the order was given to him to find Luke, he rushed out of Baticul right away. He wanted his redhead back in his arms.

-9, Sweet-

Guy thought Luke could be really sweet sometimes. Though he acted like an ignorant bastard to everyone, he saved his nice side for Guy, and Guy thought that was the sweetest thing of all.

-10, Cloud-

"Hey Guy, that cloud looks like you!" Guy looked up and couldn't help but be slightly insulted. "Luke, I'm sorry, but that cloud looks nothing like me." Luke just shook his head and smiled knowingly. "Yes it does. It's shaped like a heart, and you're mine." Guy blushed and Luke's misguided metaphor. Maybe the cloud did look a little like him…

_TOTATOTATOTA_

The first 10 are DONE!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yaaaaaaaay!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS, BAMCO DOES!**_

-11, Attention-

When Luke destroyed Akzeriuth, he didn't really know what he was getting into. He was told to do something by someone he trusted greatly, so he didn't think much of it. But, when everybody decided that he was better off left behind, he was hurt. He was hurt because Guy wasn't there to give him the attention he so desperately wanted from him.

-12, Yes-

"Guy, I have a question for you." Guy turned and looked at Luke while Tear walked further ahead. "Yes Luke, what is it?" Luke shifted and blushed. "Do you love me...?" Guy smiled and responded, "Yes." Luke blushed further. "Will, will you love me forever and ever?" Guy gave his lover his most sincere smile. "Yes." Luke decided he loved that word as much as he loved Guy.

-13, Tell-

Anise stared at Luke with a determined gleam in her eyes. "Tell me, I want to know." Luke from side to side, "Tell, tell you what?" Anise grinned devilishly. "About you and Guy. There's something going on. Tell me what it is." Luke looked anywhere but at Anise's face. "Um, we're, we're kind of together. But please don't tell anyone!" Anise smiled. "So cute! You've gotta tell me every juicy detail!" Luke sighed. This was why he hated telling Anise things.

-14, Forgive-

When Luke saw Guy at the end of Aramis Spring, he ignored Tear and ran straight into Guy's arms and cried. Guy just stood there and hugged his lover and whispered "I forgive you," into his ear over and over.

-15, Questions-

Susanne looked at her son with a questioning glance. "So, who have you been seeing every night?" Luke looked down, "Mother, why would you think I'm seeing someone?" Susanne kept her gaze on her son. "The maids say they hear strange noises coming from your room every night." Luke gulped. He was caught. "Um, um, a maid. I've been seeing a maid." Susanne looked at Luke, but decided to stop her line of questioning. "Okay then. Just please stop. Remember, your betrothed." Luke nodded and bolted from his mother's room.

-16, Tomorrow-

Guy couldn't wait for his and Luke's tomorrow. After they dealt with all the nobility, and their friends, they could finally go out and live in their own special tomorrow land, forever and ever.

-17, Hand-

Luke looked at Guy's hands and smiled. They were perfect in his eyes. Guy's big hands protecting Luke's tinier ones; just like how Guy protected Luke. So, whenever Guy wanted to hold hands, Luke would readily oblige, because in a way, Guy was protecting him. It was just then that Guy's hand found his own, and Luke smiled and grabbed hold.

-18, Believe-

"Hey Guy, do you believe we'll ever have a more stable relationship than this?" Guy looked at Luke and smiled. "Of course I do Luke. I believe that our tomorrow can be just around the corner if we want it to be." Luke smiled. "I want to believe in your belief, my love." Guy smiled and kissed Luke's forehead.

-19, Vague-

Susanne frowned. "Luke, you're being awfully vague about this maid you've been seeing. Blonde hair and a dazzling smile are very little to go on." Luke smiled. "She told me to keep it a secret, sorry." With that Luke took off, leaving his mother to wish he wouldn't be so vague about his secret lover.

-20, Corner-

They had them backed into a corner. "Now Luke, you wouldn't break the rules, now would you?" Jade smirked as Luke shifted his eyes from person to person and sighed. Standing up, he removed his shirt. "Wow Luke. Nice hickey, where'd you get it?" Anise grinned, knowing full well where he got it from. Luke blushed and sat back down. "Let, let's just continue playing." They all went back to their game of strip poker, ignoring Luke's mystery hickey. All but Guy, who was glad they backed Luke into a corner, so he could revel in his hickey making skills.

CHAPTER 2 DONE.

Please review!


End file.
